Gruagach
|-|Gruagach= |-|Tselika's Armor= |-|Earth= Summary Gruagach is one of the humans that regularly cross to the parallel world of Ground's Nir. Gruagach is a Summon Hunter and one of the main members of the guild known as Religious Society. In the human world, Gruagach is a star student member of her school's student council. Frustrated by her lack of talent and success in Ground's Nir despite her rare Job, the first failure she had experienced in her life, she became an easy target for Tselika's manipulations. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C physically, higher with magic, up to 8-C with summons | Same | 8-C physically, higher with magic, 7-B with summons Name: Gruagach (Ground's Nir name) Origin: The Weakness of Beatrice Gender: Female Age: Unknown (Teenager) Classification: Human, Summon Hunter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Homing Attack, skilled bow user, Summoning, can bind her summoned creatures into her arrows for a variety of effects, Resistance towards various types of damage | Mind Manipulation Attack Potency: Building level physically (Should be superior to fodder humans, who are described to have enough power to slay building busters level monsters, barehanded), higher with magic (Defeated several of Rusalka's comrades with one magic arrow), up to Building level with summons (Summons like Krakens can destroy buildings) | Same | Building level physically, higher with magic, City level with summons (Has the entire Iberian Orc tribe sans Boo Boo as summons including the Elder and can put them in arrows capable of defeating Red Iberian Orcs, Tselika's arrow blew a hole through Omega) Speed: Subsonic (Superior to nameless humans who boost their speed by 500%, comparable to Rusalka) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Building Class Durability: Likely Street level against bullets, Building level against most types of attacks (Should be able to survive attacks by fodder humans) Stamina: At least above average Range: Extended melee range normally, hundreds of meters with magic Standard Equipment: Bow with combat blades, Armor | Tselika's Armor | Bow with combat blades, Armor Intelligence: Average, skilled fighter and leader. Directed the Thousand Dragon's actions during the fight against the Underworld's forces to support her allies and casually identified soldiers of the former Soviet Union from a glance at their uniforms Weaknesses: Weak against bullets due to lack of specific resistance, her resistances depend on her Willpower (mental energy used for magic) and will disappear when it runs out Notable Attacks/Techniques: Magic: Like other humans that cross to Ground's Nir, Gruagach is capable of using magic. She has a rare Job, Summon Hunter, and her Shining Weapon is a bow with short close-quarters combat blades attached to either end. *'Magic Arrows:' Gruagach can shoot magic arrows that will alter their course mid-air to chase their target. *'Drone Arrows:' Gruagach can fire arrows that sprout white wings to fly through the sky. These arrows allow Gruagach to see and hear through them, functioning much like unmanned drones to explore and survey large areas. The arrows can also be simply be stabbed in the ground or other surfaces to act as stationary cameras. *'Summoning:' As a Summon Hunter, Gruagach can summon any Nonhuman she has made a contract with to her side using magic. Though she lacks talent at making contracts, Tselika helped her contract multiple Nonhumans with her Charm Skill. The Nonhumans summoned by Gruagach include: Harpies (Winged women whose talons can cut through a steel door like wet paper and are strong in the Wind element), Minotaurs (Bull people who can leave fist marks in solid concrete), Lamias (Snake people who can track enemies by following residual heat on the ground), Scyllas (Monsters with 12 tentacles), Echidnas (Fertility snake women), Cerberus (Three-headed guard dogs), Griffons (Half eagle and half lion flying monsters), Krakens (10-story squids who can grab and crush buildings with their tentacles) and Chimeras (Amalgamations of animals who can fight the aforementioned Krakens). Since all these contracts were only achieved through Tselika, Gruagach lost access to them after she was defeated. At the end of the series Gruagach remade her contract with Tselika and made one with the entirety of the Iberian Orc tribe, including the Elder, marking her as one of the most powerful individuals in Ground's Nir. **'Arrow Binding:' As a Summon Hunter, Gruagach can use summoning in a different way than regular summoners. She can summon a Nonhuman and bind their power in the shape of a magic arrow. Depending on the Nonhuman, the effects of the arrow will vary. For example, a Scylla will create an arrow that will release 12 white tentacles on impact. These tentacles will grab the enemy and crush them with their vise-like strength. Meanwhile, a Harpy will create an arrow that will split into 10 partway through the air and move to accurately pierce the target from different angles. Tselika will create a glowing pure white beam "arrow" that has a will of its own and can home in to hit its target. The Red Iberian Orcs create a dark red beam of light that crushes and smashes things with overwhelming blunt force. Tselika's Armor: A special Shining Weapon created by Tselika. It allowed Tselika to connect to Gruagach's body and made her keep her Ground's Nir appearance and magic abilities even after returning to Earth. While in this state Tselika is in full control of Gruagach's body and mind, and she can freely mess with her brain to retrieve memories and information of the human world or to numb her pain/emotions. Since Tselika has not fully crossed over from Ground's Nir she's only visible as a phantom-like entity clinging to Gruagach, and thus she cannot physically interact with anything other than Gruagach. However, Tselika is still free to use her Charm skill. Key: Base | Tselika's Armor | End of Series Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:The Weakness of Beatrice Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Humans Category:Bow Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Summoners Category:Armored Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 8